User talk:PurpleTwilightStar
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Character homes page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 20:59, December 29, 2011 Pictures. Agreed that there is always room for debate, but: 1) most of the time is just a question of balance of the page; you can have only so many pictures for each page without getting repetitive or squeezing out the text; since galleries do exist, it's generally a good idea to add to those than to an article. 2) generally uploaders never pay attention as to whether they respect the page's formatting or not; so many times I've found the link breaking a word in two, instead of being outside a paragraph - working in source mode is not so much more difficult than working in visual mode. 3) Renesmee pictures, damn the fake, leaked, unfit ones circulating the 'net, are _not_ those suitable to a page about her; as soon as there's one, odds are that Charmed-Jay will upload it. 4) here you have a point, but undoing a previous edit is generally the easiset way out. Now, that we both have released some steam by being blunt, we can get to the explanation. I'm sure you meant well, but most of the work on the wiki has already been done; improvements are now small and rare. Let's take your examples (just because they're the handiest, not because I'm singling you out). Laurent threatening Bella is not the best pic on a page dealing with Laurent and IRINA. A pic of the two vampires would have had a better chance to pass my scrutiny or to be reinstated by somebody else. Well, Renesmee I've already explained. Angela Weber and Eric Yorke: well, three pictures of them in a stub? and one of them is a group of highschoolers. Hoping that I've managed to be clear instead of offensive, MinorStoop 22:42, December 30, 2011 (UTC) : Eric. : Well, everybody was a newbie, at one time. :) I think that I was luckier than many - when _I_ was one, this wiki needed some major work, so I could get away with quite a lot. Now, it's generally maintainance and quenching a few hot heads when somebody gets excited over the relative merits of Edward/Jacob. Sadly 'nuff, it's never over Alice/Leah or Esme/Sue. MinorStoop 01:29, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Categories. Purple, I'd recommend you acquaint yourself with the category tree as it is now. A rampage of wild categorization is counterproductive, sorry. MinorStoop 11:24, January 2, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry for the bluntness of the previous post - was in a bit of a hurry. I'll give you an example: the shapeshifter category is already under a Quileute category; another Quileute on the page is unneeded. Sam Uley, Jacob Black, imprinting and wolf pack, do not even exist as categories; the first three are properly pages, and I'll have to check what mention of the pack structure there is in the shapeshifter page. : It's not easy to modify the categories, as you can see. :) MinorStoop 11:43, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Naw, you're no idiot, just a newcomer. There's a difference. :: The guy who wrote the instruction, the more tags, the better - got it wrong. Categories are a help to navigation, not an ornamentation, so they've got to be added with a careful eye to their intended use. :: MinorStoop 12:43, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :: P.S. About Lautner's abs... without your permission, I'm going after Ashley Greene's ornamentation. :-P